


Steve Potter and the Goblet of Fire

by Shinigami24



Series: Steve Potter's Adventures [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Beauxbatons, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Courtship, Dragons, Durmstrang, F/M, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Flower Language, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Hydra (Marvel), Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Character Death, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Minor Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Prophecy, Quidditch World Cup, Sabotage, Secret Admirer, Slash, Surprise Pairing, Talent Shows, Triwizard Tournament, Valentine's Day, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy begins and Hogwarts must race to stop it before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's fic #4. This is the next to last fic in the series. The fifth fic will be the final part in this series. The enemy introduced is Albus Dumbledore's legacy, and yes it is a canon enemy. I did my uttermost best to drop hints about those villains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison gets some uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for this fic. The next enemy will be revealed towards the end. But I will do my best to hint at whom the enemy is. The villains are from canon. And no, it's not Voldemort.  
> The next fic on the list to be updated is titled: Magic and Love's Revenge. it is the BHA sequel I have been promising.

_**Hogwarts Castle,**_ _**Scotland, 2024;**_

Bucky and Steve Potter-Barnes were telling stories to the 7th years in History of Magic. Bucky had a lot of muscle from his time in the service. Steve was lanky and skinny in comparison.

"It all happened when we were students ourselves." Bucky was saying.

"Are all of the stories true?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"For the most part, yes, but there are some differences." Steve responded.

"Stevie can explain it best." Bucky smiled.

"It was the summer before our fourth year of Hogwarts." Steve recalled.

"The signs were all there, but we didn't notice it," Bucky added. As they spoke, memories flooded their minds. They could remember the summer like it had happened yesterday, instead of ten years ago...

* * *

_**British Wizarding World, 2014;  
** _

Stephen and the goblins were frantic. Time was running out.

"We still have to find the legacy. The prophecy has already started." Ragnok stated.

"Keep it together," Stephen ordered.

"We lose our nerve now and we're screwed." he finished.

In the meantime, Minerva and Aurora was having an important discussion.

"We have a new teacher for DADA and their name is Alastor Moody." Minerva stated. Aurora looked up.

"Where did you find him?" she asked.

"He volunteered when word got out." Minerva responded.

"Bring him in for one last screening just in case." Aurora suggested.

Meanwhile, the villains got together. They wanted revenge and were on the move.

"We must go over our plan one last time." the leader began.

"Our agent is in place." his subordinate said.

"Good. They will be needed a great deal. However, make sure that they will not back out." the leader commanded.

"Yes sire!" the villains nodded.

"Good, let us begin," the leader stated.

* * *

_**Azakaban prison;  
** _

The island prison was guarded by the most strongest of the creatures. They were not easily killed. The prison was impenetrate and no one had ever succeeded into escaping. Until now...

The room was filled with smoke and a loud commotion outside sent the guards out of the prison to look. A shadow slipped inside and crept down the hallway.

Ginny was exhausted and dirty. Her red hair was dull and frayed at the ends. She hadn't been let out in weeks. All of sudden, her cell door was pulled off and slammed into the wall. She sat up and saw the crimson bead of light coming from her brother's wand. He was using blood magic. Her face brightened as she ran to Charlie and hugged him. A moment later, she grabbed his arm and started to run. Charlie ran with her.

"We better go before the guards figure it out," she said.


	2. Birthday Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and friends take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

Bucky, Steve, and their friends were at the Key Lime Resort for Steve's 13th birthday party. The party had a video game theme. Banners hung on the wall of the party room. There were Super Mario Bros decals decorating the wall. Streamers and swirl decorations hung from the ceiling with a Sonic pinata. Helium balloons had been placed through the rooms with cardboard cutouts.

The kids lined up at the water slides and Hurricane vortex. They floated down the river and splashed each other in the wave pool. They also ran through the sprinklers. they were laughing, happy and carefree.

"This is a great party, Steve." Bucky smiled.

* * *

Sharon, Natasha, and their other friends watched as Neville and Luna gave Steve a bouquet. It had Bells of Ireland, chrysanthemums, camellias, fern, white heather, iris, and dark pink and yellow roses. Steve blushed at the gift. They also brought him two plushies of a baby koala and a tiger.

Bucky gave Steve his bouquet and a gorgeous silver promise ring with aquamarine gemstones on it. Steve gasped and smiled softly at Bucky.

"This is amazing. It is absolutely gorgeous." he breathed. The flower bouquet consisted of gardenias, red roses, red chrysanthemums, white heather, white lilies, blue violets, viscarias and yellow tulips. Neville blushed before explaining what the bouquet meant. Sharon and Natasha thought it was sweet. Bucky winked at Steve before grinning at Dean and the other boys who were teasing him. Steve blushed and smiled at his fiance. Then he resumed opening his other gifts while blushing at Bucky's gift.

* * *

A few hours later, Howard, Peggy, and the kids bonded as a family back in their hotel room. The family put together a puzzle. They worked quickly and efficiently. They had fun and enjoyed the company. The family was proud when the puzzle was finally finished.

* * *

A few days later, Tony and Pepper met up near the fireworks display. The couple smiled as the fireworks brought color to the sky. It was so relaxing to watch. Tony looked at his girlfriend before dropping to one knee. Pepper gasped as Tony spoke.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened a ring box to reveal a gold ring with 36-karat white diamonds.

"Yes! Can we please wait until after college?" Pepper grinned.

"Sure thing. Mom would lose it if we eloped." Tony responded. Then he got up and slid the ring on her finger. The newly engaged couple kissed as the fireworks went off.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were on a chaperoned date. Wanda watched over them. She thought their love was adorable. The couple went out on a picnic. They ate beef and veggie kebabs. There was a box with pineapple, kiwi, and grape pieces. They ate a cucumber salad with cherry cola. The boys completely ignored Wanda and focused on each other as they spoke.

"What should we get Neville?" Bucky asked.

"There was a DIY friendship bracelet kit I saw. We can use that." Steve suggested.

"That is perfect. He'd love something handmade." Bucky responded.

"Do you know where we could find a sakura tree?" Steve asked.

"We can look into a plant nursery." Bucky responded. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek in thanks. Bucky turned to him and smiled. It was the perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white heather: protection  
> camellia: Gift to a Man  
> chrysanthemum: You're a wonderful friend  
> fern: magic  
> Bells of Ireland: Good luck  
> iris: your friendship means so much to me  
> dark pink rose: thankful  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> red chrysanthemum: I love  
> red rose: love  
> gardenia: You're lovely  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> blue violets: faithfulness  
> viscaria: Will you dance with me?  
> yellow tulips: There's sunshine in your smile


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets back to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 might be posted right after this or tmw.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

Neville's fourteenth birthday party took place at Wild Fun Zone. There were arcades and a laser tag arena with a cave. The popular attractions were the Black light mini golf course and bumper cars. The party room was near the refreshment area. The room was decorated with flowers and green plants. Fairy lights lit up the area. Chocolate cake with mint buttercream frosting was served with ice-cream.

The friends had the time of their lives. Some kids chased each other in the laser tag arena, while others enjoyed the bumper cars. Daphne, Tracey and some others opted to try out the black light golf course. Then it was time to open gifts.

Neville got a flower bouquet and friendship bracelet from Luna, Bucky, and Steve. The bracelet was made of soft elastic and came in varying shades of blue from sky blue to midnight blue. The flowers consisted of chrysanthemums, fern, white heather, iris, dark pink and yellow roses.

"These are great presents, guys." Neville smiled. Then Luna unveiled a painting. She had used oil paints on a canvas to depict Neville, Rocket, and Groot. Neville grinned brightly before jumping up and hugging her. Groot smiled brightly and Rocket's lips turned up in a soft smile.

Bucky and Steve gave the birthday boy the sakura tree in its pot. There was a book on how to take care of sakura trees included.

"This has to be the best birthday yet!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 In the meantime, Sirius, Remus, Lana, Bruce, and Percy bonded with karaoke. Lana clapped along to the music, giggling and smiling. Sirius and Remus sang a duet; My Heart Will Go On, alternating parts. Percy sang Chandelier by Sia. Bruce sang a slow song called the Rose. They had fun singing out of tune and laughing. It was a great bonding experience for the whole family.

* * *

 A few days later, Luna gave Bucky, Steve, and Sharon, a tour of her three story home. Neville was also going to the Cup but had opted to stay with his family. They had two extra guest rooms with adjoining bathrooms. The walls were a soft peach color. 

On the first floor, there was a kitchen, living room, offices, and bathrooms. The second floor had the bedrooms, Luna's studio, and a playroom. On the third floor was another playroom and a makeshift observatory with a telescope. The friends felt comfortable in the home. It was welcoming and warm.

"It feels like I'm at home," Steve sighed happily.

"Let's head down to the other playroom. I have some games in there." Luna suggested.

"Sure." Bucky replied as they turned and headed back to the second floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius had a meeting with the surviving Death Eaters. They were furious. 

"Our plans have been shot to hell since the trial." Lucius was saying.

"We can still make a move. We just need to lay low." someone responded. The meeting was interrupted when a mystery visitor stepped in.

"I hate to be rude, but I think you'd like what I have to say." the mystery visitor said.

Charlie and Ginny met with the rest of the family in Romania. The family reunited happily, with Ginny being swamped into hugs.

"How is everything out here? Where are Bill, Mom and Dad?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Ginny," Ron almost cried.

"They executed them. They caught them and executed them!" he wept. Ginny was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The family winced. No one really wanted to break the news to their baby sister. Since Ginny had been sheltered from the harsh realities of the world by Molly.

"After you was taken by the Aurors. They found out about Professor Dumbledore. They had to leave England. They were caught in Egypt with Bill. The court found them guilty and executed them." Charlie explained sadly. Ginny was shocked and horrified.

"No!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees weeping. The family surrounded her as the rage built again.

* * *

In the meantime, Stephen and Clea met with Viktor Krum in Germany. Viktor was very confused about why the couple contacted him. The couple was anxious.

"We wanted to know about Grindelwald's movements." Stephen began.

"He's been long gone. Why do you want to know now?" Viktor was suspicious.

"We've connected him with Dumbledore." Clea explained. Viktor gasped.

"Maybe, I can help you with that." he said at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chrysanthemums: You are a wonderful friend  
> iris: Your friendship means so much to me  
> dark pink rose: Thankful  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> white heather: protection  
> fern: Magic


	4. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults talk over security protocols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MLR will be updated next.

Luna showed her friends around the Quibbler office. The office had a printing press and many more pieces of old fashioned equipment. Luna showed them different articles. The articles varied from investigative journalism to sensational tales. Bucky picked up one of the newspaper and started to read. Moments later, he burst out laughing.

"Look at this! This article claims that Stubby Boardman, the lead singer of the Hobgoblins is actually Sirius Black in disguise!" Bucky laughed. Steve was confused.

"Sirius never told us about that!" he protested. Sharon peeked at the article.

"I've got to show this to Mom and Dad, and Remus!" she exclaimed.

"I can run this through the scanner and get you a copy, if you want." Luna replied.

"Yes please." Sharon replied.

"This will be hilarious." Bucky smirked.

* * *

While the friends were finding out Sirius' 'secret', Percy and Oliver went out to a diner for a date. They wanted to do something simple. The boys were affectionate and smiling as they spoke between bites.

"I'm considering joining SHIELD." Percy began.

"I'd like to go pro." Oliver declared.

"That's awesome, babe! Seen any scouts?" Percy asked.

"I have a chance to meet with one next week." Oliver responded.

"No matter what, I will support you," Percy smiled as he kissed his boyfriend and held his hand.

* * *

_The Barnes family played the Wii together to bond. They had fun as they competed against each other.  
_

_"I can't wait till I start school with you, Bucky." Becca was excited._

_"I know. You're going to be great!" Bucky smiled. Becca grinned brightly._

_"Thanks, Bucky." she responded. Bucky hugged her and kissed her temple._

Bucky was pulled out of memory lane when Steve shook him.

"What was you thinking about?" his fiance asked.

"Becca and everyone else." he replied before a flash went off. They looked up to see Sharon's giggling. The couple blushed furiously. They were so embarrassed.

"Sharon, don't keep that picture!" Steve exclaimed. Sharon shook her head.

"That will be in Mom's scrapbook by tomorrow." she replied. Bucky chuckled as Steve hid his face in his chest.

* * *

 Cissa, Sirius, and the Aurors were going over security protocol. The adults were extremely concerned about protecting it from attacks.

"How are we going to protect all of the people in the stands?" Cissa asked.

"We can hire security from some of the other schools." Amelia offered.

"That will work perfectly. Let's find other solutions." Cissa responded.

"We need secured exits and entrances as well as checkpoints." a newblood Auror offered.

"Explain them a bit and I'll see if I can get them set up." Cissa responded.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their room at Luna's house. The betrothed couple looked at each other with such fondness.

"I can't wait to go to the Quidditch Cup." Steve was saying.

"Me too, I've never been to one. This is like a dream." Bucky grinned.

"A dream come true," Steve smiled softly. Bucky kissed his forehead, a small smile on his lips.


	5. The Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids and twins head to the Quidditch Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be up tmw.

After securing their luggage and shrinking them into miniatures in order to put into their pockets, Bucky, Steve, Luna, Sharon, and Xeno left for the portkey destination. It was at Stoatshead Hill. They met with Pietro, Wanda, Neville, Cedric and his father. Everyone was so excited, they couldn't wait for the match. The group took the boot, got into a circle and held on. The portkey activated and the world spun around them. A few minutes later, they landed at a deserted moor in Dartmoor. Nearly everyone landed into a heap, groaning and coughing.

"That was not pleasant." Luna groaned.

"Let's just get to our seats. Then we can look around for a bit." Pietro stated.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky, Steve, Sharon, and Luna explored the moor. They were being led by Neville. There was a campsite near the stadium. The tents varied from regular sized to magical. The friends met with Seamus and Dean. They had a tent set up, the tent was covered into green shamrocks.

"What's with all this green?" Steve asked.

"I've got to support my home team." Mrs. Finnigan explained.

"We understand." Bucky responded.

A few more minutes later, the friends found the twins by the food stands. They were greeting Viktor Krum. Viktor grinned and hugged the twins.

"How are you?" he responded.

"Good. Man, it has been awhile since we've seen you." Pietro responded. Then Wanda spotted the kids and beckoned them over.

"Viktor, these are the kids I told you about; Sharon Carter-Stark, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Potter. Their parents were friends with ours." she stated. The kids shook hands with Viktor and were welcoming.

"Nice to meet you. I'd hate to jet but I've got to be out on the field to warm up." Viktor said.

* * *

A hour later, the game between Ireland and Bulgaria was well underway and heating up. It was a power struggle for control of the game. Both teams were strong and ranked #1 in their countries. The Ireland team wore green robes with their names written into silver thread on the back. The Bulgaria players wore scarlet robes. The game had it's dirty points with players being benched and red carded when they committed fouls. Then the mascots ran out onto the field to pump up the crowd. The leprechauns danced around, throwing gold out. Several crowd members jumped up to catch some gold. The veela joined the dancing and used their allure to distract the referee. However over half of the crowd started acting bizarre and stood up and tried to jump into the field. Bucky rolled his eyes as he watched several of his classmates make fools out of themselves. Steve was staring at everyone into confusion. Even several females had been affected by the allure.

"Neville! What are you doing?!" Sharon exclaimed. Neville abruptly snapped out of his daze and blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, it is their allure. When they dance, it is seductive to almost all males and the rare female." Luna explained.

"But Bucky and Steve weren't affected!" Sharon exclaimed.

"That's because they are soulbonded. Only true love gives you active immunity to the veela's allure." Luna smiled. The boys blushed furiously.

"What does it mean when girls are affected by them?" Bucky asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It means they prefer their own gender." Luna answered. Then they resumed watching the game.

After Ireland were awarded one penalty shot too many, the leprechauns and veela began to fight. The leprechauns made obscene gestures and the veela got pissed off and shifted into bird form. They used their fireballs and began throwing them. Viktor caught the snitch when the score was 170 to 160 with Ireland in the lead.

* * *

About five minutes later, the Ireland team were receiving the trophy from the minister. Xeno and Luna were in attendance. The rest of the group were saying goodbye to Viktor.

"Bye, Viktor, maybe we can get together and have a few drinks sometimes?" Pietro said.

"Any day and time, man." the player grinned. Then the twins took the kids and left the stadium. Neville took the bus back to Longbottom Manor. While the twins took the three kids to the International portkey area. The kids arrived back in the United States. Their parents were waiting and hugged all of them.

"How was the game?" Howard asked. The kids started to talk about the dirty fights and tricks.

* * *

The next morning, the Carter-Stark family got together for breakfast. The family had a southern breakfast. There was fried apples and potatoes, scrambled eggs, all with pancakes, bacon, and butter biscuits.

"This all looks amazing," Bucky breathed. Soon, Peggy and Howard joined them with the papers. As they sat down to eat, the parents opened the papers and marveled at the headlines.

"It says here that a Death Eater arrived, but he was drunk. He was mostly erratic, stumbling around and babbling about nothing." Howard read.

"How did a Death Eater lose such control and drink that much?" Peggy wanted to know.

"Something has to be wrong." Howard responded.

"Definitely. I'll contract someone about it." Peggy declared. Then the family settled back down to eat their meal, but their thoughts were on the article.


	6. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is back in session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve and their group of friends were in their usual compartment. Bucky introduced his sister to their friends.

"This is my sister, Becca. She is starting her first year." he said.

"So, this is your kid sister? Nice to meet you." Hannah smiled.

"This is my brother, Dennis. He is also starting his first year." Colin spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Dennis." Steve smiled.

"Same!" Dennis chirped. He was practically bouncing. He was so excited to attend Hogwarts. Then the subject turned to their summers.

"The match was brutal. They carded both mascots and penalized both teams." Seamus recalled.

"I also read about the drunk Death Eater," Neville said.

"He was locked up for public intoxication and causing a disturbance." Dean replied.

"This will be all the school talks about for some time." Bucky groaned.

* * *

While the friends were introducing their younger siblings, Sirius and Remus were bonding with Lana. She could now sit up and hold her head up so she was sitting in their lap. The parents cooed over their baby girl. She was giggling at the funny faces Remus made.

"The tournament is coming up fast." Sirius mentioned.

"I know. We've been trying to get rid of it, but nothing worked." Remus groaned.

"We tried, but Dumbledore made it stick, he was crafty. At least, he is dead and we don't have to worry about him using it for his own plans. In addition, we put several security charms on the goblet." Sirius replied.

"Good." Remus smiled and kissed his husband. Their baby girl reached up for them. They picked her up and put her between them in order to kiss her cheeks.

* * *

In the meantime, Hermione and her friends barged into the group's compartment. The friends groaned when they saw her.

"What do you want?" Sharon glared at the bushy-haired brunette.

"Do you know what is coming?" Hermione smirked smugly.

"The biggest juicy event ever will be here soon!" Marietta added. The friends rolled their eyes. Then Neville used his wand and enacted a banishment spell. The bullies swiftly disappeared from the compartment. The group clapped.

"Where did you send them?" Bucky asked.

"They are packed in the most disgusting bathroom on the train." Neville replied. Everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

 A few hours later, Bucky, Steve, and their friends arrived at Hogwarts. They enjoyed their first dinner back at school, especially without the bullies. Upon finding out what had occurred, the bullies had received detention, a ten points deduction, and were sent to their dorms. They would be eating dinner into their rooms after they finished their showers.

Becca and Dennis were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Thor boomed.

"Congratulations." Dum Dum smiled. After the sorting ended, the Headmistress stood up to make the annual announcements.

"Finally, the Triwizard Tournament will be held here. We have placed heavy security measures and any violations of them will be punished severely." she stated.

"Professor, what is this tournament?" a newblood asked. Andi stood up to explain.

"It is a tournament meant to promote unity. Two other schools will be participating. Students seventeen and older can only apply to enter." she stated.

"Other events will be hosted for underage students." Aurora added.

"There will be soccer games for everyone and a talent show for the first through third year students. Students in fourth through seventh years will have dueling tournaments. Academic Bowls and the festival next spring is available to all." Minerva announced. The students perked up in interest. They were all so excited.

"All students may consider joining an event. Sign up sheets with more details will be in the respective houses. Have a wonderful year." Minerva finished.

* * *

A hour later, the fourth year Gryffindor boys were getting ready for bed. They showered and some were brushing their teeth. They had read the details on the sign up sheets.

"We should go and sign up for the soccer game. We are both really good at it," Dean told Bucky.

"Yeah. And I know that Steve should think about baking for the festival. His pies and cakes are amazing." Bucky responded. Steve blushed.

"I'm also thinking about the art contest." he responded.

"That sounds pretty interesting. Art is very expressive," Dean smiled.

"I'm signing up for Dueling." Seamus stated. Bucky and Neville also opted to sign up for Dueling.

"I'll sign up for the Academic Bowl." Loki stated.

""Guys, we can finish this up in the morning. Let's get to bed because classes start tomorrow." Steve said. Instantly, everyone scrambled to get into their respective beds. Bucky and Steve got into their shared bed. Steve was cuddled to his betrothed's side.

"Good night, punk," Bucky said as he kissed Steve's head. The blond pouted and smacked his shoulder before returning the kiss on his cheek.


	7. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury, Coulson, and Maria share some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I changed my mind and decided to post it now.

The first week of Hogwarts went by rapidly with students adjusting to their classes and routines. The friends signed up for the events in the common rooms of their houses. Teachers limited them to two events. Bucky and Sharon signed up for dueling and soccer. The majority of the fourth years signed up for the Festival. While nearly the entire first-third years signed up for the Talent Show. Dennis and Becca opted to sign up for the Academic Bowl and the Talent Show.

Minerva had a surprising announcement for everyone.

"Attention students, due to the Tournament, Quidditch will be cancelled." the Headmistress stated. The Quidditch fans were angry, they started booing.

"Thank God! I'd lose it." Bucky stated. The glowering jocks instantly surrounded him and tried to intimidate the latter, but the teen refused to budge.

"Can you blame him? After what Draco did, it's not safe." Neville pointed out.

"Right, the boggart was the final straw! Quidditch is a huge health and security risk! Dementors, bludgers, and first year ring any bells?" Bucky shouted as he glared at the jocks. The group cringed at the mention of the past. The conservation would have continued if the warning bell hadn't rang.

"We need to get to class," Steve warned. Everyone nodded before they split up.

A hour later, Bruce and Betty walked through Hogsmeade holding hands. They stopped by Honeydukes to buy some treats.

"Are you taking the TA job?" Betty asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm going to work with Professor Yukimura for History of Magic. Will you take the job with Poppy?" Bruce responded.

"Yes, it is a great opportunity. Are you putting your name in the goblet?" she replied.

"No. That is too much on my plate." Bruce replied.

"I couldn't agree more. Burn out is a terrible thing to deal with." Betty smiled. Bruce kissed her cheek.

"You'll do great." Betty smiled and kissed him back.

Bucky and Steve went to Hogsmeade for a date. Since it was public, there was no need for a chaperone. Bucky stopped at a floral stand and bought a bouquet for Steve. He also went and brought his favorite lunch. The bouquet consisted of daisies, stock, white heather, dark pink, yellow, and red roses, yellow and variegated tulips, blue violets, ivy, viascarias, and forget-me-nots. Steve blushed and accepted the bouquet and thanked Bucky for the lunch. Bucky knew that he loved beef, broccoli, and rice.

The boys had fun. Hogsmeade was beautiful this time of the semester because they stock their stores. All of sudden, Steve stopped Bucky and tugged him around, turning him. He then stood on the tips of his toes to kiss his betrothed softly on the lips. Bucky was shocked, he soon calmed and kissed Steve back. Eventually, the boys had to part for air, so Bucky pulled back and smiled brightly at Steve.

"I think that was the most fantastic kiss anyone could have given me," he breathed. The blond sighed happily before taking his hand and walking through the shops again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey met for lunch. The friends were happy to reunite for lunch.

"How is the first week of college?" Percy asked everyone.

"College is tough. Engineering is pretty difficult. Pepper, how is the business courses going?" Tony groaned.

"It's a lot more than bossing someone around or making money. I'll tell you that." Pepper responded.

"The military is letting me go to school for that Communications degree." Rhodey threw in.

"I'm in basic training. I have to study Foreign Relations and other classified subjects for SHIELD." Percy added.

"Understood. SHIELD is the first line of defense between the humans and the supernatural." Pepper nodded.

"Maybe when we get a break, we can do this again," Tony suggested. The others rapidly agreed. It would be a great way to keep in contact.

* * *

While the friends were catching up, Nick, Maria, and Phil met with Howard and Peggy. The adults met in a professional environment. They wanted to investigate some recent issues.

"HYDRA is doing what?" Howard repeated.

"HYDRA is on the move. We have to watch them." Fury responded.

"But HYDRA was dismantled a long time ago and supposed to be a ghost story!" Maria protested.

"They went underground. Their most devoted followers kept it alive and expanded it. We suspect that politicians and world leaders might be involved." Phil explained.

"That means that a lot of influential people are funding their schemes." Maria frowned.

"We need to flush them out. The bad apple will spoil the bunch." Peggy warned. Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

 Elsewhere, Lucius met with Marietta's mother in an abandoned library. He sized up the woman. After he was satisfied, he spoke.

"Can you help me gain control of Hogwarts?" he asked.

"If you can help me," came the reply. Then they began to speak intently. Five or so minutes later, their conservation were interrupted by a group of assassins. The group held guns that had the safety clicked off. As Lucius whipped out his wand and prepared to fire off a spell, the main assassin rapidly shot and killed Edgecombe before training his sights on the elder Malfoy. Lucius froze in utter fear. A moment later, he began rapidly firing off spells in order to fight his attackers off. However, it was futile. The assassins gunned him down on the spot. Soon, Lucius was laying in a growing pool of his own blood. After one assassin checked his pulse and declared him dead, another called it in.

"Yeah, it's us. Target neutralized."

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled into their bed. Steve's head was pillowed on Bucky's chest. The couple enjoyed the close contact. It was comforting. Bucky smiled at his fiance.

"I really didn't expect you to kiss me earlier." he stated.

"A pleasant surprise," Steve grinned.

"Without a doubt," Bucky smiled softly. Steve leaned in for a soft peck.

"I love doing that," he breathed. Bucky smiled harder and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daisy: loyal love  
> stock: bonds of affection, You'll always be beautiful to me  
> white heather: protection  
> dark pink rose: thankful  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> red rose: love  
> yellow tulip: There's sunshine in your smile  
> variegated tulip: beautiful eyes  
> ivy: friendship, affection, fidelity  
> blue violet: faithfulness. I'll always be true  
> viscaria: will you dance with me?  
> forget-me-not: true love


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Peggy helps SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted right after.

The Beauxbatons students arrived into a blue coach driven by a dozen of flying Abraxan horses. Moments later, the coed students were filing out of the coach wearing blue uniforms.

"Hello," Minerva." the Beauxbatons headmistress Madam Maxine greeted Minerva happily with a hug.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Luke take care of the horses." Minerva responded as she returned the hug. Luke nodded as he began to lead the horses away. Then Madam Maxine and the students followed Minerva inside. The students were seated at the Ravenclaw table. Then two of the students; Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour left to look for their brother Jacques. They soon found Jackie with his housemates.

"Jackie!" Gabrielle squealed as she hugged her big brother. Fleur joined the hug. They clung to each other.

"It's good to see you!" Jackie beamed at his sisters.

"You know them?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, guys, meet my sisters; Fleur and Gabrielle. Those are my some of my friends Luna, Kevin, and Monty." Jackie said as he performed the introductions.

"Nice to meet you both." Kevin smiled.

"We're Jackie's friends in Ravenclaw, we have more friends in other houses." Luna smiled.

"Likewise," Fleur smiled at Kevin.

"You need to introduce us to your other friends!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"I will." Jackie promised as he smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Durmstrang arrived. Their arrival caused chaos as their ship arrived in a whirlpool. As they disembarked, the residents of the Great Lake came to them to yell about the mess they caused. Minerva had her hands full trying to calm down the angry merpeople.

"We are so sorry about the mess!" several students chorused. The Durmstrang students were in fur coats with brown trousers and they carried walking sticks.

"We can pay for the clean up. No houses or businesses were majorly damaged." Minerva spoke reassuringly. After the pacified merpeople left, Minerva led the group inside. The Durmstrang students were seated at Slytherin table.

The Hogwarts students were shocked when they recognized several Durmstrang students. Viktor Krum walked in, his uniform crisp and neat. His fans gasped and began to swarm him. The Weasleys and Draco soon arrived. Steve turned pale with horror as Bucky growled.

"If you come within 50 feet of me and my friends, I will have your balls." Natasha promised. The Weasleys and Draco gulped as they went pasty white while several Slytherins snickered.

"Please do, I would love to see that happen!" Tracey mumbled, causing Theo to snort. He would gladly pay to see that sight too as well! Draco was an embarrassment to their house. Between him and the Weasley boys, Slytherin House would be lucky if they ever regained their honor.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Viktor moved to sit at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors were happy to have him sit with them.

"Welcome to our table." Dum Dum smiled at Viktor as they shook hands. Then Viktor sat down and looked around. He recognized Bucky, Steve, and Neville from the Cup.

"Hey, guys. I haven't seen you in awhile." Viktor greeted,

"It's good to see you again, Viktor," Neville smiled.

"You'll probably be seeing me more often with this tournament." Viktor responded. Then they settled down to resume eating their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick, Phil. Howard, and Peggy met up. They had met in secrecy, so they were all very cautious.

"Do we have any idea of how deep HYDRA is in the government?" Howard was asking.

"Not many members are. They kept it small to remain inconspicuous." Fury responded.

"What do we know about HYDRA's history?" Howard continued his line of questioning.

"It was found when Adolf Hitler came in power." Phil answered.

"They was with the Nazi party?!" Peggy gasped.

"Somewhat. It was just a front for the real thing. Their ultimate goal was world domination." Fury stated.

"This is worse than we thought," Peggy sighed.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve were cuddling in their bed. Bucky was wrapped around Steve. Steve's head was on his fiance's chest.

"I hope that they leave me alone." Steve whimpered. He was horrified about the Weasleys being there. Would they ever leave him alone?!

"They better. Otherwise Natasha will have help." Bucky promised grimly.

"The only good thing is we got to see Viktor again." Steve sighed.

"True. Anyway, whatever happens, we will have each other. I'll be with you till the end of the line." Bucky promised. Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky on the lips then laid his head back down on his betrothed's chest.


	9. Punish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A line is crossed by the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted right after.

Bruce, Betty, and their friends gave Viktor, Fleur, and their friends a tour of Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds. They visited the library, Hogsmeade, and many other favorite places. The students were paying a great deal of attention during the tour. After the tour, they had a warning for the foreign students.

"Be careful. Bad things have happened here before in the past." Bruce warned.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle, Dennis, and Becca hit it right off and became fast friends. Steve, Bucky, and their friends gave them the tour of Hogwarts. They showed them the shortcuts, kitchens, and some secret passages. Then they ended up at the Quidditch pitch.

"That is the Quidditch pitch. We've played hundreds of matches there." Steve was saying.

"Is this where the boggart was let loose and the opposing team was poisoned?" Dennis asked. He had heard about what happened during the finals last year. Steve winced and Bucky fumed. It was a huge sore point for them. Sensing his friends' unhappiness, Neville decided to get involved.

"We don't want to talk about that please, it was a terrible situation." Neville said.

* * *

A hour later, T'Challa raised his eyebrows at Steve's new shadows.

"Mr. Potter, why is Mr. Dugan and Mr. Odinson following you?" he asked.

"They are my new guards." Steve blushed furiously. Bucky and Sharon had assigned them until the Weasleys were sent back to Durmstrang.

"Bucky and Sharon arranged it, because of his stalkers." Dum Dum spoke flatly. Seeing the CoMC professor's confusion, Thor began to explain the situation.

"Oh! I see. I will allow it, and tell my colleagues about it." T'Challa responded.

The Weasley boys were angered by Bucky and Sharon's counter move. How could they get their revenge, with Potter's shadows?!

"We need to get rid of them!" Ron shouted. So the boys tried to start fights in order to get rid of them. They smirked as they provoked Thor and Dum Dum. Sadly, one day, Flitwick caught them in the act of provoking Thor.

"Detention, all of you! And I'll be reporting this incident to your headmaster!" Flitwick commanded as he sent the boys on their way. A few minutes later, Anton Ivanov groaned as he rubbed his temples. He did not like the situation at all. It was bad enough that it had happened before, but for it to happen again was very disappointing. The boys were given detention with Luke for several months until they learned their lessons. This was only a small relief for Steve. They were back, and they were hellbent on terrorizing him.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve went out to dinner for their date. The boys were so enthralled with each other. They didn't really notice their chaperone, Ted Tonks following them. Ted had been assigned to shadow them in case the bullies tried something.

The boys talked about school and their friends in the family-friendly restaurant.

"I really needed this date. With everything that is happening, it is good for us to take time for ourselves." Steve breathed.

"I couldn't agree more," Bucky smiled softly. Then he kissed Steve, it was a small peck on the lips with not much pressure. But Steve loved it, the blond smiled softly, pure happiness sparkling in his eyes.

* * *

Saturday dawned brightly. Luke was supervising the special detention. His charges consisted of the Weasley boys, Draco, Hermione, and her friends.

"Today, you will all be cleaning the stalls, pens, and the animals themselves," Luke commanded as he assigned the kids their tasks. The kids fumed. They believed that this work was beyond them.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco sneered. Luke rolled his eyes.

"You are the kids that will clean the hippogriffs." he replied.

"I am Lord Malfoy-!" Draco began only to be shut down.

"I don't care. You have caused someone emotional harm, therefore you are to be punished. Now, get cleaning." Luke scoffed. The kids groaned but they began to clean. Their work was extremely subpar. Ron didn't even clean the stall door.

"None of us are leaving until these stalls are spotless. I want to be able to fix my hair in the reflection!" Luke yelled. The kids were horrified at the thought of spending all day there so they began to scrub harder.

"That's more like it," Luke smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve arrived at Remus's quarters. Sirius wanted to take him out on a date and they volunteered to babysit Lana. Bucky and Steve were more than happy to be away from the bullies. They cooed over the baby girl.

When Remus left with Sirius, the boys was seated on the carpet, playing with Lana. She made grabby hands at the dolls Steve would dance around in front of her. The boys smiled at her eager curiosity and they all had fun. Soon, Lana's tummy growled and Bucky handed her off so he could get her lunch ready.

They spoon fed her a jar of vegetables and bits of meat that she could eat easily. Lana ate the mix but got a bit messy. The food was smeared on her chubby cheeks and bib. Steve took some wet wipes and cleaned her, then they laid Lana down for a nap.

The boys relaxed in the quiet quarters as they waited for Lana to wake up. They cuddled on the couch, loving each other's warmth.

"We did pretty good with her." Bucky said.

"I know. She didn't cry once, and she ate without much fuss." Steve smiled.

"She was so cute playing with you. It was like you was her whole world," Bucky sighed.

"We did great, Bucky," Steve smiled. He leaned in for a soft kiss. The brunette returned it, happy to be there with Steve.


	10. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MLR will be updated next.

A month had passed since the other two schools arrived. The champions for the Triwizard Tournament was announced on Halloween. Viktor, Fleur, Cedric Diggory, and Ron's names were drawn. Ron being chosen caused a huge furor. The students were angry. How come Weasley had ended up in the tournament when they weren't even allowed to put their names in?! Viktor's fans were on the warpath. Madam Maxine was equally livid. Durmstrang Institute having two champions undermined both hers and Minerva's schools! Anton was just as perplexed. How had a fourth year boy ended up in the tournament? However, he was also furious about Ron being involved, unlike his predecessor, he actually believed in fair play.

In the end, several students went to Minerva to complain. Minerva in turn reported it to the Aurors.

"I had security measures in place. I have no idea how he got his name in there. It shouldn't be possible." Minerva informed the Aurors. The Aurors were angry about the security breach.

"How can a child break past our security measures?" Amelia wanted to know.

"That is what I would love to know. I will be speaking with Ronald Weasley." Anton stated.

"His father used to work at the Ministry, while his oldest brother used to work for Gringotts. Perhaps they taught him some of their tricks." Moody growled.

"That's an explanation in itself." Anton stated.

The first Dueling tournament fell on a weekend. The soccer game and Academic Bowl would take place afterwards.

The third through seventh year students gathered in the Great Hall for the Dueling Tournament.

"Welcome to the dueling tournament," Flitwick greeted. Then he started to explain the rules.

"The rules are as follows; no curses are allowed at all. Usage will result into expulsion from the tournament, no exceptions. There will be no duels between enemies unless rules are established." he stated. The bullies were disappointed. They wanted to fight against Bucky. The pro dark students were outraged, they wanted to use their dark arts spells.

"Before we begin, we will have practice duels." Flitwick stated before he started to pair up everyone. The practice duels all had varying degrees of success. Some were flawless while others were clumsy. Bucky, Sharon, and their friends had fun. Finally, it was time for the official tournament to begin.

"Everyone has their opponents. Let us draw to see who goes first." Flitwick declared.

* * *

Two hours later, the Academic Bowl took place in the auditorium. The kids gathered into their respective teams. The whole school team was divided into four groups for each subject. The subjects consisted of History, English, fine arts, Math, and some extras.  They would mix again at the end for the all-around stage. There were thirty-two students per a team.

Steve and Susan went over their flashcards. Steve was on the history team, while Susan was on English. Minerva was the Quiz Master.

"May we have the English teams up for the first round between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons?" she asked. Everyone scrambled to line up.

* * *

After lunch, the soccer game took place on the Quidditch pitch. Bucky, Dean, and their team stretched and went through their exercises to warm up.

"Ready for this, mate?" Dean asked Bucky.

"I've been preparing for something like this for years. We can win this." Bucky responded. Then the ref blew the whistle as the schools entered the field and shook hands.

The games were brutal. The defense on either team were tough. The only chance either got to score was during penalty kicks. Steve was on edge as he watched Bucky play. He cheered for him, but he also was still nervous.

* * *

A few hours later, the tryouts for the Talent Show took place in the gym. Minerva asked Sirius to help with the tryouts. So he sat on the benches to watch the younger years' various talents. There was a variety of competitors and talents. There was slam poetry, singing and dance troupes. There were musicians that played violin, bagpipes, cello, bass, drums, and so much more. There were even aspiring magicians. Some used the usual magic tricks including pulling rabbits out of hats, cards, color changing handkerchiefs, and handcuffing people together. Some opted for optical illusions, while others performed theatrical seances involving actual ghosts. A group even put on a vaudeville act. Colin, Astoria, Gabrielle, Dennis, and Becca pooled their talents to put on a song and dance act.

"This talent show will be fantastic," Sirius smiled. He clapped for the acts and promised to have the list up soon.

* * *

Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. It had been a long day. Bucky had assisted in two scored goals, and Steve racked up points when he led the history team. The boys let the stress melt away as they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"You were great out there. I have never seen you more in the zone." Steve sighed.

"It was like nothing existed. There was me, the ball, and my team mates." Bucky replied.

"I'm the same way with the Academic Bowl. All I care about is what the Quiz Master is saying." Steve replied.

"If the next game isn't at the same time, I will be there to see you crush the other team." Bucky promised. Steve beamed before kissing his betrothed.


	11. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be posted tmw.  
> I switched Viktor and Harry's strategies, because I hated how Viktor fared in the tasks. I think Rowlings was aiming to make the guys look stupid.

Three weeks had passed since the first round of tournaments. The bullying got worse and worse. A younger Drumstrang student named Dimitri Lukanov joined up with Ron's gang. Dimitri quickly earned the trust of his group because he tried to harm Bucky many times.

After the tenth murder attempt, Dum Dum took matters in his own hands and formed a group called the Howling Commandos to protect Bucky and Steve. Gabe and Jackie were part of that group.

Hermione started a betting pool about who would die during the tournament. Minerva learned of this and brought her in.

"I am putting you on probation as well as removing you from the events. I will also contact your parents." Minerva stated. Hermione huffed and fumed. She will get them for this!

One day, Bucky read the Quibbler. An article caught his eye.

"Bartemius Crouch Sr and Bartemius Crouch Jr were found dead in their home. Both were shot dead. Barty Jr was supposed to have died in prison thirteen years ago. So the discovery of his body is a huge scandal." Bucky read. All of sudden, Neville started screaming and cursing.

"He got what he deserved. He tortured my parents!" Neville screamed. He continued to rant while his friends tried to calm him down.

"He's gone now," Steve whispered as he hugged his friend.

"He can't hurt you." Luna added, joining the hug.

One day, Pietro and Wanda visited Hogwarts. The twins were happy to see the children and vice versa. The kids hugged them and smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you. We have a lot to catch up on." Wanda smiled.

* * *

The day of the first task; November 24 dawned. Everyone gathered into the arena constructed for the purpose. The champions gathered into the tent to wait. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric were nervous while Ron smirked. The redhead was so ready for all of the glory and the praise. The older champions went over their strategies. Then it was time to find out which dragons they would be getting. They reached into the bag and drew miniature dragon figures. Cedric received a Swedish Short-Snout, while Fleur got a Common Welsh Green, Viktor had a Chinese Fireball, and Ron got a Hungarian Horntail. While the quartet were gazing at their dragons, a whistle blew. It was time for the first task to start.

Cedric went first. He stepped out of the tent to be greeted by cheers.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky, Steve, and their friends watched the tasks from the stands. They sat on the edge of their seats in suspense.

Cedric used Transfiguration to turn a rock into a dog. The dog distracted the Swedish Short-Snout long enough for Cedric to slip by and retrieve his prize, a golden egg. However, when Cedric turned to go back, the dragon roared and burned Cedric.

Fleur was successful with retrieving her egg, she had put her chosen dragon to sleep. When she was nearly back home, the dragon sneezed and shot fire out. It lit her skirt on fire. Fleur rapidly conjured water and poured it over herself.

Viktor used his broomstick to lead the Chinese Fireball on a merry chase. As the chase progressed, the dragon got angrier. In the end, Viktor staggered to the judges' stand clutching his egg. He had slashes on the shoulder from when the dragon reared up and attacked.

Ron went last. He used the most dangerous curse known to wizards. He used Fiendfrye. Chaos broke out when Ron lost control of the dark magic flames. The Hungarian Horntail panicked and went on a stampede, destroying her own eggs in the process. Luckily, Dr. Strange was able to defeat the dark magic flames. However, Ron lost all of his points because he had caused the eggs to be destroyed. The youngest champion was outraged over the point loss and he proceeded to throw a tantrum.

The stadium fell silent as they glared at the arrogant wizard. They hoped that Ron would be punished worse. Seeing a potential story, Rita Skeeter took notes.

"We'll get him later." Bucky promised his betrothed darkly as he glowered at his most hated enemy. Ronald Weasley had earned first place on Bucky's to kill list. And he wouldn't be getting off the list anytime soon.

* * *

A hour later, Charlie and the other tamers tended to the dragons. The Chinese Fire ball and the Hungarian Horntail were still cranky, they were still distressed over the earlier events. So they were currently causing a ruckus.

Charlie walked over to them and they lashed out. He jumped back, bewildered. The Hungarian Horntail snarled and let out a stream of fire. Charlie and the other tamers quickly scrambled to tranquilize them. Then the Chinese Fireball blew fire onto Charlie, killing him. A few minutes later, the tamers had managed to tranquilize the last of the dragons. Then Luke ran up panting.

"What the hell happened?" Luke asked. He had seen the smoke rising from the arena and went to see what was the matter.

"Weasley's dead." a tamer reported as he gestured to the charred corpse lying nearby.

Two hours later, the HYDRA agent looked at the charred evidence of their handiwork and smirked. Weasley's death was fitting, to be killed by the thing he cared about. The agent turned on their heels and left without a trace. Their superiors needed to hear about this.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve cuddled into their bed for comfort. They'd all heard about Charlie's death. They shook with shock, Bucky was wrapped around Steve.

"I can't believe that the dragon killed him." Steve was saying.

"The count is up to four deaths. There are only four more Weasleys alive now." Bucky responded.

"Will the bullies leave us alone when the Weasleys are gone?" Steve wanted to know.

"If you get a restraining order, their visas for the US could get revoked. The goblins might be able to do more." Bucky suggested.

"I'll talk with Mom. Thanks for listening," Steve smiled softly. Bucky grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"Anything for you." he responded.


	12. The Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talent show begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

It was the day of the Talent Show. The participants were getting ready. Becca, Gabrielle, and Astoria were wearing pink leotards and tulle skirts with ballet slippers. Dennis and Colin were in skinny jeans, white dress shirts, and jacket. They wore dance shoes to complete their outfits. The kids bounced around, excited to perform.

"We've done this routine so many times before. We can do it." Becca declared.

"We can win this! Let's do our best!" Colin exclaimed. Then their turn came up and they walked onto the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and their friends took their seats in the auditorium. They held cameras in their hands as they chattered excitedly. Then the show began.

The acts varied. There were kids with colorful juggling balls and pins. The vaudeville act consisted of gymnastic stunts such as tumbling, cartwheels, and handstands. A third year Beauxbatons student painted a portrait of her friend. A flutist played Over the Rainbow.

The magic shows were a major hit. Everyone laughed when unsuspecting students were called up to the stage into pairs and cuffed together. The older years were fascinated by the ghost seances. While others loved the complicated optical illusions. Then it was the quintet's turn.

The friends came out and began their song and dance skit. Their hard work paid off, and they performed the act flawlessly. The crowd clapped at the athletic talent of the kids. The intermission came after the performance. The crowd went to buy snacks or help their children get ready.

* * *

The rest of the show went well. The remaining musicians proved to be a hit. Minerva smiled at the bagpipes act. The bagpipe played had selected Scotland Brave. There were other music instruments that ranged from cello to violin. Some of the students liked the classic music. While the drums act was a hit with the teenagers in the audience. The lively beat attracted them, some even got up and danced to the beat.

The rest of the dance tropes performed well. There was swing, jazz, tap, and line dances.

The older kids enjoyed the slam poetry. The competition and originality appealed to them.

Then a group of Durmstrang third years put on a murder mystery skit. The title was The Mousetrap. The play went off without a hitch, and the fantastic plot line and performance earned a standing ovation.

The group of friends loved all of the acts.

"This was awesome!" Justin cheered.

"This is the best show yet," Minerva smiled brightly.

* * *

A few minutes later, the judges gathered in a secret room to discuss winners and honorable mention. The judges consisted of sixth-seventh years from all three schools. They talked about every act, giving points of critique and praise.

"We should give the tap dancers a honorable mention." Jane Foster suggested.

"They were the best. They get the mention." the others agreed.

"We should give third place to those first-third years dancers." a seventh year Drumstrang student suggested. The others nodded their agreement.

"The second place definitely goes to the drummer. The pop from the crowd is enough evidence." a sixth year Hogwarts newblood said. The others echoed their agreement.

"That leaves the third years to get first place for their play." a sixth year Beauxbatons student smiled.

A hour later, the prizes were awarded. There were many certificates to Diagon Alley and robes for the winning acts to show their win. The teams showed off their pride to their friends and peers.

* * *

After the show was over, Bucky, Steve, and their friends went out to celebrate in Hogsmeade. Pietro and Wanda treated them to ice cream. The kids thanked them for the treat and indulged. All of the kids ordered personalized banana splits. They ate so much that they became sick. In the end, the kids were dragged to see Poppy.

"I'll keep them here for the night just in case." Poppy promised.

"Thank you so much," Remus sighed in relief as he took his leave.


	13. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students leave for break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. MLR will be updated next.

Bucky, Steve, and their friends was in their usual train compartment. They were ready and excited for Christmas.

"This break will be just what we need. The tournament has me exhausted." Bucky was saying.

"No kidding. Classes are tough, too." Steve agreed.

"I want to sit back, relax, and drink all of the hot chocolate in the world." Hannah smiled.

"Amen to that," Neville laughed. The whole group joined in. They were going to love this break.

* * *

A few days later, Steve, Sharon, Tony, and Skye opened their presents on Christmas day.

Tony received study board walls, a dry erase calendar, new highlighters, an ipad, a Potions kit, a DVD set of the Underworld Collection. He found candy, iTunes gift cards, Music CDs, and cologne in his Christmas socking. He grinned at the gifts he got.

Sharon got new sports gear, Titanic, Persuasian, and 4 Film Favorites; Nicholas Spark Collection on dvd. She also got new clothes and outfits. In her Christmas stocking; she found gift cards to her favorite shores, candy, lip balm, and some romance novels. She squealed happily before hugging her parents in thanks.

Steve got the 1977 version of Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys Mysteries on dvd. Autographed copies of Stallion by Starlight and Danger in the Darkest Hour books, new clothes, a 24 piece set of art brushes, and new sketchbooks. In his Christmas Stocking; he found candy, Bath Bombs, gift cards to the book and art stores, and some more pendants. The majority of the pendants were Irish themed and ranged from Tree of Life to Symbols of Ireland. The gemstones were aquamarines set in Sterling Silver. The sole exception to the rule was the emerald shamrock pendant. Steve beamed at his gifts and hugged his parents.

Skye got a play mat, teething rings, plushy toys, new clothes, and infant toddler books. Skye smiled and cooed as she made grabby hands at the plush toys. Skye instantly took to a tiger plushie and didn't want to let it go. The family cooed over her and her favorite toy. Howard took pictures of the adorable scene.

* * *

After brunch, Bucky, Steve, and their siblings went to watch the Hobbit; the Battle of the Five Armies. The kids underwent several ranges of emotions at viewing certain parts.

"No! Not Thorin, too!" Becca yelled. Steve hid his face in Bucky's jacket when he saw Azog and Bolg. The children laughed hard at Bard and his children finding Alfrid in drag. Then Sharon clutched her chest at a certain scene.

"That nearly gave me a heart attack." she declared when they found Tauriel alive in the aftermath. Then the rest of the movie played out and the credits rolled.

"That was intense," Bucky sighed.

"Let's watch it again!" Sharon exclaimed.

"No!" Steve moaned in dismay.

"Maybe another time." Bucky quickly replied, causing Sharon to pout.

"Scaredy-cat." she huffed.

"With good reason!" Steve yelled.

"Enough! If you want to watch this again, ask Mom and Dad!" Tony declared.

* * *

A few hours later, the Christmas party was in full swing. Guests brought games and a karaoke machine. Steve got the couples to sing duets. The couples were embarrassed. Tony and Pepper sung Time of My Life. Bruce and Betty sang a song from Beauty and the Beast. Oliver and Percy sang Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Then the other couples roped Bucky and Steve into singing a duet. The song was Falling in Love from Lilo and Stitch. Bucky and Steve were looking in each other's eyes. They were absolutely in love. The crowd smiled softly at the young couple as they sang to each other.

* * *

After everyone went home, Bucky and Steve met in Steve's bedroom to exchange gifts.

Bucky received an autographed copy of 'The Blood of Olympus' by Rick Riodran, a DVD set of the Back to the Future trilogy, and a flower bouquet. The flower bouquet consisted of white heather, blue hyacinths, variegated tulips, camellias, red chrysanthemums, yellow and red roses. Bucky grinned at Steve's gifts for him.

"Thank you for this, Stevie." he declared.

Steve received a flower bouquet, BABW bear, and top of the line All Media Easel Artist set. The set consisted of paint tubes, canvas boards, basically everything a traveling artist would need. The flower bouquet consisted of yellow, red, lavender, pale and dark pink roses, white heather, camellias, yellow tulips, stock, and forget-me-nots. The BABW bear was kitted out into an artist's smock with the name Steve Potter spelled out in blue letters. The said bear was wearing a black beret on top of his head. The bear held a wooden palette in one hand and had a paint brush in the other. Steve was in awe of his gifts from Bucky.

"These are amazing." Steve beamed as he kissed Bucky softly. The brunette sighed and smiled. This Christmas was one of the best they'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white heather: protection  
> general camellia: gift to a man  
> blue hyacinth: constancy  
> variegated tulips:  
> red chrysanthemum: I love  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> red rose: love  
> pale pink rose: joy  
> dark pink rose: thankful  
> lavender rose: enchantment  
> forget-me-not: True love  
> stock: You'll always be beautiful to me  
> yellow tulip: There's sunshine in your smile


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Due to problems last night, writing this chapter took me longer than I expected.  
> This is more of a filler chapter. Not all of the chapters will have plot in it, since I don't want to overwhelm anyone.

Lana's first birthday party was held at the Carter-Stark mansion. The theme was simply pink. The party had the traditional games of pin the tail, a pinata, Musical Chairs, and Sardines. The teens also brought out Twister. They had fun playing the games. Lana loved the bright colors of the decorations. She smiled and giggled at everyone. She really liked the party.

Bucky, Steve, and some of the friends gathered at a table to talk. Steve was reading a newspaper.

"Hey, guys, look at this. They've found Azkaban prisoners dead." he said suddenly.

"They all died. No one knows how exactly. Some of the listed names include Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange." Sharon mentioned. Neville started to shake as fury raced through him and painful memories came rushing back.

"I am so glad that those assholes are gone!" he declared. The kids stared at their friend in shock.

"Neville?!" Sharon gasped. The friends were confused by their friend's unusual behavior. Neville sighed and he began to explain.

"They drove my parents to insanity, they and Crouch Jr. My parents are so far gone that they never recognize me or Gran when we visit them in St. Mungos. They will remain there until they die." Neville explained. The friends surrounded him and hugged him in order to calm him. They wanted to be supportive.

* * *

Over seven weeks later, Valentine's Day at Hogwarts saw many pink, red, and white decorations. There were paper hearts and Cupids pasted to the walls. A banner read Happy Valentine's Day. Steve, Bucky, and their friends exchanged cards before going to their respective tables and sitting down for breakfast.

As they ate their delicious breakfast, owls arrived carrying packages. There were cards and candy, most of them were addressed to Steve. There was even some love letters for him.

"Who are sending all of those stuff?" Steve was bewildered. Bucky growled and gripped the table in anger. How dare those those fan-girls dare to attempt to steal Steve! The whole school knew about their engagement. Sharon took the candy boxes and went up to the Head table to hand them over to the staff. As Bucky's worry grew, so did his fury.

"Hopefully, nothing was in those candies." Fay commented. The others nodded their vehement agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville blushed at the card and bonsai tree, a secret admirer had sent him. Sharon looked over and saw Neville's red face.

"What did you get?" she asked curiously.

"Ooh! It's a bamboo tree! Haven't you been wanting one of those?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yes. The card is unsigned, but I've seen this handwriting before." Neville responded.

"You'll figure it out." Bucky reassured his best friend.

Meanwhile over at the Ravenclaw, Luna was excited over her own gifts. She had received a card with a sweet note inside. The card was attached to a flower bouquet and a Beanie Baby plushie of a yellow pegasus with pink hair. A tag had the pegasus's name; Fluttershy on it. The flower bouquet consisted of lavender roses, orchids, white heather, viscarias, and cherry blossoms. While the card was simply signed 'your secret admirer', the gifts were sweet. Actions spoke louder more than words.

All of sudden, Hermione and her gang spotted Luna's gifts and came to take them.

"Who would give you those? You don't deserve them." Hermione sneered as she grabbed Fluttershy. Marietta took the flowers for herself. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them with growing fury. Luna's secret admirer had been watching the current situation and was not impressed in the least. Just then a hand grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Keep your hands to yourself. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Monty asked. The bullies scowled at their housemate. Monty ignored them and took the flowers and plushie from them and returned them to Luna. Moments later, Monty escorted the bullies to Flitwick.

* * *

A hour later, Clint and Natasha was in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on a date. They were seated at their own table, eating cakes and drinking tea. The couple were in romantic bliss. The couple enjoyed their time together and had fun.

"This has to be my favorite Valentine's Day." Clint said.

"Mine too," Natasha responded as she took her boyfriend's hand.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Sharon sent Jane Foster to a restaurant; Olive Garden. Thor was sent to the same place by Steve and Dum Dum. Jane and Thor stared at each other with wide eyes before it hit them. They'd been set up. The teens were embarrassed by their friends. After about ten minutes of uneasy silence, Jane decided to take her chances and hope for the best.

"Okay, I'm going to lay my cards out. I really like you more than a friend, Thor." Jane sighed. Thor was shocked before joy overtook him. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that his feelings were requited.

"I feel the exact same." Thor responded. Jane beamed and hugged Thor. Thor returned the hug. A few minutes later, Thor spoke again.

"We should enjoy the date. Our friends put a great deal in it." he said. Then they sat down to enjoy themselves.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve met to exchange gifts. Bucky gave Steve a gift basket complete with a card. The basket's contents consisted of Godvia's Gold Ballotin Classic gift box, a small box with ribbon on it, a flower bouquet, and a Valentine Bear. The Valentine Bear was a medium size plush teddy bear holding a plush heart with the words Be Mine on it. The small box had a gold pendant medallion made up of the letters Love & Be Loved. The flower bouquet consisted of white heather, variegated tulips, cherry blossoms, red camellias, lavender and red roses. Steve blushed at the extravagant gift.

Bucky's gifts from Steve consisted of a flower bouquet, Ghirardelli Squares: Premium Assortment, and an Irish themed pendant. The pendant had 'My Soulmate' etched on it into Gaelic. The flower bouquet consisted of white heather, red chrysanthemums, orange blossoms. yellow and red roses, and lily of the valley. Bucky grinned brightly as he fell in love with Steve all over again. Then Bucky had a surprise for his betrothed.

"I have plans for our date tonight. Mom helped me make reservations at The Melting Pot." Bucky smiled.

"That's a lovely restaurant," Steve smiled softly. Then Howard appeared and took them to The Melting Pot restaurant location in New York. When they had arrived, the boys were escorted to their reserved table by the host and given their menus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white heather: protection  
> lavender rose: enchantment  
> orchid: love, beauty  
> viscaria: will you dance with me?  
> cherry blossom: symbol of love and joy,  
> variegated tulip: You have beautiful eyes  
> red camellia: Alas! My poor heart!  
> red rose: love  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> red chrysanthemum: I love  
> orange blossom: eternal love  
> lily of the valley: you've made my life complete


	15. Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions participate in their new event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. I was short on sleep when I wrote this, so I apologize if it is a bit of a mess.

_**Hogwarts Great Lake, Feb 24, 2015;** _

Ten days had passed ever since Valentine's Day. Dimitri's schemes to harm Bucky got more and more vicious with each attempt. His antics varied from putting suspicious potions into Bucky's food to arranging so-called accidents in the hallways or classes. Dimitri was added to Luke's growing list of charges.

Hermione Granger and Ron's partnership shocked everyone. The teens had decided to work together for the time being. Hermione offered to help with the clue of the golden egg. After several unsuccessful attempts, they discovered the riddle.

_'Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long, you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past a hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

"What would I retrieve?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Good question." Hermione mused. His brothers? Who could it be? How would he get down underwater and back up? Questions, questions. The teens settled down to discuss a plan.

* * *

The day of the second task dawned. It was sunny out, yet chilly. Viktor, Fleutr, Cedric, and Ron gathered at the Great Lake dressed into warm clothes. The boys were perplexed, despite solving the riddle, they didn't know what to expect. Fleur was equally confused. Then they started to strip down to their trunks or suit respectively.

After they were ready and warmed up for the task, the whistle blew. They went into the water and began dog-paddling.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the hostages were tied to posts and being guarded by the merpeople. The quartet; Gabrielle, Niko Krum, Romilda Vane, and Cho Chang were currently into a deep sleep. Soon, the champions arrived and swam towards them.

Ron was the first to arrive. His hands and feet had been turned into flippers and he had gills. The redhead spotted the hostages and came closer.

Cedric arrived next. He had a bubble surrounding his head. He spotted the hostages and knew who to pick. He instantly went for Cho and got out a knife and started to cut at her ropes. After Cho was freed, Cedric swam away with his hostage.

Viktor swam into view next. His head had been turned into a shark. He saw the hostages and froze. He knew whom was his hostage, but Fleur wasn't here and that boy couldn't be trusted. What do do? After he considered the problem, he decided to wait for Fleur. As he made his decision, an unwanted guest arrived...

* * *

While all of this was occurring, Bucky, Steve, and their friends were waiting for the champions to return. All of sudden, a commotion sounded and they looked over to see Fleur emerge from the water. She was frantic and hysterical. She spoke into rapid French. Then Cedric's head broke the surface. Moments later, the staff came forwards to pull Cedric and Cho to the shore. Cho was bundled into blankets and entrusted into Poppy's care. Then they settled in to wait for the rest of the champions.

Several minutes passed with no sign of Ron and Viktor. The crowd got more and more restless as minutes ticked by.

"What happened?" Steve was worried.

"No idea." Bucky mumbled. All of sudden, Viktor surfaced with two hostages?

"Help!" he exclaimed. Flitwick and several staff members rushed forwards to take the young first years. Then the merpeople emerged with Romilda, Ron, and Draco. Everyone were shocked and confused to see Draco. The staff members took the teens.

"I will decide who gets points. Since this task has been compromised." Minerva stated.

* * *

A few hours later, Poppy had just finished tending to her patients. Gabrielle and Niko had been released from her care, but Romilda and the older boys would have to stay overnight. Moments later, she left to meet with Minerva, Anton, and Cissa.

"They will be fine. Ms. Vane has minor injuries. However, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley have injuries consistent with a fight." she reported. The headmaster and women groaned, feeling exhausted by Draco's actions.

"Not again." Anton moaned.

"We need to alert the Ministry and find his new guardian. And get in touch with whoever has custody of Ronald and his brothers." Minerva stated. Anton nodded. They would be in for a long night to sort this mess out.

**_A vague location;_ **

A group of people gathered for a meeting. They were vibrating with excitement. Their plan was nearly complete. Soon, their efforts could come to fruition! 

"We're so close to our goal." someone was saying.

"Let us not rush. We must wait and then we'll strike." the leader said. 

"Yes sir." everyone said, then the meeting ended and they scattered.


	16. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Steve show their entries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. MLR will be next to be updated. This chapter is mostly a filler. The plot will pick back up in the next chapter.

Two weeks had passed since the second task. The fallout was still being felt. Draco was placed under school probation and banned from the events. On another note; Hermione and Ron had decided to behave for the moment. Their gangs followed suit. Luke was just happy that the list of kids he had to watch over was reduced.

Bucky and Steve got a new elf by the name of Winky. The elves doted on their masters.The boys soon discovered how protective Dobby and Winky could be of their family.

One day, they discovered a love potion in Steve's food. The elves were angry. Dobby wanted to track the culprit down and let Bucky handle them. Bucky egged them on much to Steve's dismay. He didn't want his fiance to get arrested! No matter how justified it would be!

"You shouldn't push him to violence!" he admonished. Bucky looked sorry, but Steve knew better.

"Be good," he finally scolded.

Bucky celebrated his 15th birthday in the Room of Requirement. Winky made a delicious chocolate cake and some homemade ice-cream. There was a pile of presents for Bucky. His gifts varied from books to games.

The Carter-Stark family gifted him with the Dance Dance Revolution game and gift cards to his favorite stores.

"Thanks," Bucky smiled at his future-in-laws. Steve brought him Dracula Untold, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Night at the Museum; Secret of the Tomb on DVDs, a sterling silver birthstone ring with aquamarine gems on it and a flower bouquet. The flowers consisted of camellias, red chrysanthemums, gardenias, white heather, white lilies, orange, red, yellow, and lavender roses, variegated tulips, purple stock, blue violets, and ivy. Bucky surprisingly blushed and kissed Steve softly. Neville blushed red all over while Luna smiled. The rest of their friends stared at the couple curiously.

"Neville, what does those flowers mean?" Sharon started. Neville started to stutter excuses, but their friends wasn't about to let him off the hook. They really wanted to know what the flowers meant!

* * *

 Bucky, Steve, and their friends explored the festival set up on Hogsmeade.There were so many activities for them to do, delicious foods, and a market.

There were food stands and booths set up. There were classic games and rides in addition to the marketplace.

The games ranged from bean bag toss to duck pond. There were special attractions like face painting booth, Mirror Maze, and inflatables. There were the classic moon walk, obstacle courses, water slides and combo bouncers.

The rides consisted of Yo-Yo, carousel, Ferris Wheel, Helter-Skelter, Tilt-A-Whirl, and a roller coaster.

The marketplace had shop stalls and booths filled with clothes on hangers, crafts, and various kinds of goods.

In addition to the food stalls, there were tables filled with delicious looking pies and cakes for the bake-off and art and crafts entries for the Art contest.

While they were exploring the place, their stomachs growled, it was lunchtime. So the friends brought a bunch of food and split it amongst themselves.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dean and Steve handed in their entries for the art contest. Dean had drawn a scene from the soccer game. A student admired his picture.

Steve had made a portrait of Bucky surrounded by soft flowers.

"That is so gorgeous, Steve." Sharon smiled.

"Thanks," Steve smiled softly. The teen felt such pride in the artwork he'd done. It was of the love of his life, framed with gorgeous flowers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville and Hannah Abbott went out on a date. Neville had followed up on his hunch, and he had been proved right. Hannah was his secret admirer. After a long conservation, they had decided to give dating a try. For their first date, they went to a diner for lunch. They were affectionate as they ate and talked about each other's lives.

"Thanks for the gifts," Neville was saying.

"It was no problem." Hannah responded.

"I'm glad that we decided to go out." Neville smiled at his new girlfriend. Hannah returned the smile.

In the meantime, Luna was doing her own investigating. While going over her friends' homework, she noticed Dum Dum's handwriting, and compared it to the cards. The handwriting matched. So she went to Steve for help. In turn, he snuck her into the Gryffindor dorms. Minutes later, Luna and Dum Dum was having a private conservation. Dum Dum was shy in front of Luna.

"The gifts were lovely, thank you." Luna smiled as she complimented the precious gifts.

"Thanks," he simply replied.

"Maybe we can go out sometimes? A new bistro opened in Hogsmeade. I heard it was really good." Luna suggested.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Dum Dum grinned.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled into their bed. The boys were relaxed after a long day.

"I saw your painting," Bucky sighed.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked.

"It was beautiful. Thank you for making me the subject." Bucky smiled.

"It was no problem, Bucky," Steve smiled. Bucky kissed him sweetly. He was so lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white heather: protection  
> red chrysanthemum: I love  
> gardenia: you've lovely  
> camellia: Gift to a man  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> orange rose: desire/fascination  
> red rose: love  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> lavender rose: Enchantment/love at first sight  
> stock: You'll always be beautiful to me  
> variegated tulips: you have beautiful eyes  
> blue violets: I'll always be true, faithfulness  
> ivy: wedded love, affection


	17. Final Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final task has a surprise ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16 as promised. Ch 17-18 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> I changed Skye's birthday in this uni because when I went to check, I realized the dates didn't match up.

Three months had passed since the festival. Skye's first birthday came and went.

The Carter-Stark family celebrated it at the mansion on April 2rd. The theme was Disney. The birthday cake was German chocolate.

Skye's presents consisted of storybooks, new clothes, and toys. The books varied from Touch and Feel to Little Golden Disney stories. The clothes varied from cute animal pajamas to summer dresses. The toys varied from Fisher-Price's Baby's First Blocks to VTech Activity Alphabet Cube. There were even some stuffed animals amongst the bunch from Care Bears to jungle animals. Skye immediately took to the activity cube.

A few minutes later, it was time for cake to be served. Slices were handed out to everyone. Skye made a huge mess of her slice. It was on her tiny hands and around her mouth. Tony took a picture as Steve and Sharon cooed over their cute baby sister.

"She'll need a bath later." Steve commented.

"She is just such a messy baby," Howard smiled. He kissed her chubby cheek before trying to clean her face.

The third task was approaching and the organizers had the arena set up in the Quidditch pitch. The champions looked at the arena, it was a towering maze.

"This will be a real challenge." Fleur had to admit. The other champions nodded frantically.

"So where do we begin?" Viktor asked.

* * *

On June 24, the champions met in the stadium. They were all extremely nervous. All of sudden, they noticed that they were a champion short.

"Where's Ron?" someone asked.

"I have no idea." Cedric responded.

"Since he missed this task, he is disqualified. He knew the rules." Minerva said.

"He doesn't care about the rules." Fleur commented.

"Let us proceed with the task." Sirius responded. Then the organizers filed out to proceed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky, Steve, and their friends watched the third task. The friends were worried that the task would be tampered with. Then the adults started to explain the task The task was to navigate the maze and get out first. If something went wrong, they were to send up red sparks for aid.

"I hope there's no dangerous animals in there." Sharon mumbled. Nat and the others nodded their empathetic agreement.

"I hope that nothing goes wrong." Susan said. Then Minerva blew the whistle and the champions took off.

* * *

 In the maze, the champions came across many obstacles such as boggarts, sphinxes, jarverys, pixies and various other kinds of creatures.

Viktor faced a boggart. The boggart showed Headmaster Ivanov telling him that he had failed his final exams.

"Riddikulus!" Viktor declared. All of sudden, the headmaster was dressed up like Charlie Chaplin complete with baggy trousers, white shirt with a black tailcoat and a bowtie. To complete the outfit, he was wearing a black bowler hat and over-sized black dress shoes, and had a silly mustache. Ivanov's new look was so comical, Viktor burst out laughing, and the boggart was defeated. Once it was defeated, Viktor put it out of his head entirely so he could focus on completing the maze.

Cedric found himself facing Cornish pixies. He instantly cast a Freezing Charm on the said pixies. After the pixies were frozen, Cedric gathered them together and stashed them away.

Fleur faced a sphinx and was given a riddle.

_'First think of the person who lives in disguise._

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Fleur thought and thought for several minutes, then she came upon the answer.

"It's a spider." she declared.

"Correct." the sphinx said as she moved aside. Fleur walked by and continued into the maze.

About ten minutes later, the champions met up and after moment or so's discussion. They decided to go for a three-way tie. They instantly reached for the trophy. A few minutes later, they all appeared at the start line with the trophy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the agent had been watching the entire thing and was instantly furious. How dare they go for a equal win?! They were supposed to be divided like their masters wanted.

"I wish nothing good comes to you. I wish for all the worse." the agent muttered darkly. After a few more seconds of this, they decided that they couldn't afford to wait any longer. Their boss expected results _soon._

 _'It's time.'_ the agent decided. Then they went and brought out Ron's body and left them next to the arena. A moment later, they settled in to await the chaos.

"Let's see them try to find their way out of this." the agent smirked.


	18. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts makes a horrible discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted right next.

The group of students, teachers, and ministry staff had just started to file out of the arena when a student stumbled upon Ron's body. The student was confused until she saw the pale face, instantly she began screaming. The adults came running and saw the cooling corpse with a message pinned to his cloak. There was a single bullet hole in Ron's chest. Upon seeing Ron, Minerva made her decision on the spot.

"Escort all students back into the school and their respective dorms. The school is under lockdown pending an investigation." Minerva commanded.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains met to discuss a course of action. They were happy that the first phase had just begun.

"HYDRA will triumph over them!" Johann 'Red Skull' Schmidt declared. He was one of the leaders of HYDRA. The other leaders Alexander Pierce and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker smirked into agreement. Then they started to discuss their various goals.

"We are to destroy the oldbloods first. That will facilitate the other plans." Pierce declared.

"Understood, just as long as you hold up your end." Strucker responded.

"Where is that agent you planted?" Red Skull wanted to know.

"Do not worry. They are bringing in more and more information." Pierce responded. The two heads accepted the answer. Their turns would come soon enough.

* * *

While HYDRA were plotting, Bucky and Steve had just met up with Gabe and Jim. The quartet were about to head into the kitchens when they were cornered by the Weasley twins and Dimitri. The trio were furious.

"We know that you killed Ron!" George hissed.

"We would never kill anyone." Jim glared.

"Unless it was justified. Remember anything goes in a blood feud." Bucky growled.

"Why is Dimitri even here? This is family business, no offense guys." Steve said to his friends.

"None taken." Gabe smiled.

"Because this definitely is my business. Surprise." Dimitri smirked as the polyjuice wore off as he reverted to her birth form; Ginny Weasley. Steve paled into horror and fright. Bucky stepped in front of him and glared.

"That explains the murder attempts." Jim groaned.  All of sudden, Dum Dum, Monty, Jackie, and Natasha arrived. Natasha saw Ginny and sucker punched her sending the other girl to the ground.

"What is she doing here?" Jackie asked.

"Good question! Last I checked you're supposed to be in jail!" Bucky growled. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the twins grabbed Ginny and ran.

"We need to inform someone fast!" Monty stated.

* * *

In the meantime, Draco met with the HYDRA agent in one of the deserted classrooms. Draco looked smug and arrogant. One of his blood enemies was dead.

"This is working out exactly as planned." the agent stated.

"And it was my plan." Draco boasted. The agent turned on him and said.

"Your plan? You couldn't even pour water out of a shoe if the instructions were on the sole!"

"I don't have to take that from a half-blood. I am your superior!" Draco sneered. The agent pulled out a gun with a silencer attached and shot Draco in the chest twice.

"Tell your father we said hello. This is for nearly killing Brock." the agent smirked. Then she walked out of the room and into Bucky and Steve.

Bucky and Steve were taken aback to see her. What was she doing here?

"Well, this is just perfect. Potter, you're my next hit." Hermione Dagworth-Granger smirked. Then she clicked the safety off her gun and aimed it at Steve. Bucky forced Steve behind him to shield him. All of sudden, they heard footsteps coming their way. Hermione cursed. She would have to leave to avoid capture.

"Next time!" she promised as she ran off into the opposite direction. Steve cuddled into Bucky's arms. They had just barely escaped death.

* * *

Minerva, Cissa, Anton, Olympe and the Aurors met into Minerva's office. They were taken aback by Ron's death.

"It has to be someone within Hogwarts. We checked the Ministry workers, before we let them in." Cissa commented. All of sudden, there were sounds of pounding footsteps. A moment later, Bucky and Steve ran into the office. The boys were shaken and scared.

"Hermione tried to kill us and she killed Draco! She said we were her next hit and I am so scared!" Steve babbled as he shook. Bucky wrapped his arms around his betrothed protectively. The adults gasped in shock. But their shock grew when Bucky glared hard at the wall nearest him.

"That Dimitri kid was Ginny all along!" he shouted.

"That's why I had trouble finding a paper trail on him!" Anton exclaimed.

A few minutes later, some of the Aurors were led to Draco's body. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks sat down with Bucky and Steve to question them further.

"Can you please tell us what happened when you faced Ms. Granger. Did she have her wand on her?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is seeing her coming out of the room with a gun." Steve admitted.

"She looked psychotic. Then she said that Steve was her next hit." Bucky stated flatly.

"That explains how Ron died." Tonks sighed as she took notes.

"Thanks for helping." Kingsley responded. Then Bucky and Steve took their leave, they walked out of the office holding hands.


	19. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Clea reveal their findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. MLR will be updated next.  
> Here's the chapter where Dumbledore's legacy is revealed.  
> I know Hermione fans won't be happy with me. But I warned from the start that Hermione won't be as nice as canon. And she worships Dumbledore and all authority figures. She refused to admit that not all authority figures can be trusted until the end of Half Blood Prince. By then, people were dead. If people have to die before she will admit that she is wrong, then clearly she is the worst kind of friend for Harry and anyone else.  
> My original intent was to make her a background character after book 1. My muses had another ideas.

Bucky, Steve, and their friends said goodbye to their new friends. The friends were scared of the looming threat. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric hugged their friends.

"We've got to go," Fleur said sadly. Tears ran down all of their faces.

Gabrielle, Becca, and Dennis did not want to be separated, much less say goodbye. They clung to each other while Fleur, Bucky, and Colin tried to calm their siblings down.

"You can write to them. Don't worry." Steve said to them. The kids nodded by they were still sad.

* * *

In the meantime, Amelia, Cissa, and Sirius met with the Aurors to discuss the note. Due to the note's contents, they were in a state of urgency.

"The note is a threat to us. They've declared war on the entirety of the Wizarding World. They aren't giving us much time before they storm Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. What are we going to do?" Cissa said.

"We must evacuate." Amelia stated. The others sighed. They saw no other way. So they began to think of a plan to implement their evacuations.

* * *

A few days later, Nick and Phil met up. The men were nothing but serious about the looming war.

"We need someone to prevent HYDRA from attacking us and other communities." Phil declared.

"The Avengers will start to neutralize HYDRA threats." Fury responded.

"Let's compile a list. I recommend Stephen Strange and Pietro and Wanda McKinnon." Phil suggested.

"Excellent ideas." Fury responded, then they started to put together a list. They hoped that something good would come out of it.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky, Steve, and their friends gathered in their compartment on the train. They were all worried and scared. A nasty rumor had been going around.

"Is it true that HYDRA has infiltrated the school?" Colin asked.

"That's true. It's the only reason why Hermione would try to kill us now." Bucky replied.

"So, two of the three bullies we've dealt with are dead and the other has vanished? That is unsettling." Neville shuddered.

"Wait, what about Brock?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, where is he? Since you saved him, we haven't heard a peep from him." Luna added.

"We have no idea," Bucky sighed. Natasha spoke up.

"I checked. He is still a student." she stated.

"Maybe it's because Brock owes both Bucky and Steve a life debt. When a wizard saves another, the rescued wizard has to either put their safety at risk for the other wizard when they're in need for the life debt to be repaid or do something that is for their benefit." Susan spoke up.

"But Thor destroyed the dementors!" Steve protested.

"He didn't put his own life at risk, so it doesn't count." Luna explained.

"So, now he is panicking because of it? That's just great." Bucky sighed.

"If what our parents are saying is true, he won't be able to pay it back for some time." Steve pointed out. The friends shuddered at the thought.

"How did it get that far?" Sharon asked. The others shook their heads. They had no idea.

* * *

A few hours later, Howard and Peggy met with Stephen and Clea.

"You said that you had something to tell us?" Howard asked.

"We know what Dumbledore's legacy is. It is nothing good." Stephen cringed.

"What can be worse than being on the verge of war?" Peggy was worried.

"It's HYDRA, the organization that Dumbledore founded. He kept it going even after he supposedly defeated Gilbert Grindelwald." Clea revealed. Howard and Peggy gasped as they stiffened and their jaws dropped open. The threat of HYDRA was much bigger now.

"That's why HYDRA wants Steve's death!" Howard trembled.

"That means our son is the only person that can end this war. He isn't even of age, and I want my baby to have a childhood!" Peggy shouted into horror.

"Fury won't let a child fight a war. That is left to the grownups. It is our job to keep the enemy at bay until Steve comes of age. Then, he will end this war." Clea promised. Howard and Peggy clung to each other into mounting terror. Their underage son was the only one who could save the entire planet from HYDRA. He was a child of a prophecy and he didn't even know it.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out. The title is; Steve Potter and the Legacy of Albus Dumbledore.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in here.

HYDRA gathered to hear Hermione's report. They were interested to hear her findings.

"I have taken out the majority of my targets but I was interrupted when trying to kill Steve Potter." Hermione reported. Pierce and the others were satisfied for the most part.

"Finally, that awful Malfoy line has been extinguished." Pierce smiled. Then they dismissed Hermione. The young woman took her leave and the heads resumed their discussion.

"How will we proceed with the takeover?" Baron wanted to know.

"The Prime Minister is a drinking buddy. He will surely lend me the army." Pierce responded.

"Make sure it happens. We have come too far to fail." Red Skull declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Amelia, Cissa, and Sirius met with close friends. The adults were worried about HYDRA's emergence and what it meant.

"What is happening?" Augusta asked.

"They are trying to kill the old bloods." Remus warned. The old bloods instantly began to panic and chatter.

"I am rounding up my family and living abroad until HYDRA is destroyed." Sirius stated. Several of the Black clan members sighed in relief. The families agreed with them and went to warn their allies. Sirius headed for Hog's Head to warn Aberforth, while Remus made a detour to Justin, Dean, and the Creevey brothers' houses. Their parents had the right to know about the danger. And hopefully, they had addresses for any other new bloods or mixed bloods living in Great Britain. The wizarding world was crippled with fear and uncertainty.

* * *

While wizards and witches were preparing to flee Great Britain, Peggy, Winifred, and Angie got together to plan their children's wedding. It was custom that the mothers of the couples plan the wedding after the betrothal. Angie was Steve's godmother so she was invited to help. The happy excited atmosphere was somewhat tainted with the knowledge of the potential destruction of the wizarding world.

"Peggy, what is wrong? You look stressed." Angie asked worriedly.

"I want to explain. But we need to wait until we have Tony and Pepper here, too." Peggy responded. So they called the couple. The couple arrived soon after. Peggy sat them down.

"A war has been declared on the wizarding world by HYDRA. As we speak, families are leaving London." she began.

"Oh no, Penny doesn't know." Pepper gasped.

"We can get word to her. As for the rest, when Steve comes of age, he will destroy HYDRA. If something happens to me or your father, you must keep that in mind." Peggy stated. Horrified silence fell. The teens didn't want to think about the possibility of losing Peggy or Howard. While Winifred and Angie were worried. Steve was to be Winifred's son-in-law and Steve was Angie's godson.

"Bucky wouldn't let Steve go to war alone. He loves him too much for that." Pepper commented.

"They are stuck at the hip." Winifred smiled.

"Right now, we focus on the present. We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Peggy finished.

* * *

A few days later, Phil and Nick met with Stephen, Pietro, and Wanda. They also had the teens; Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and Bruce meet them. The teens had been informed of the situation at hand but they wondered what Nick and Phil wanted.

"SHIELD was founded on the basis of securing the thin border between the wizarding and non-magical worlds. HYDRA is a threat to both." Fury began.

"Where do we come in?" Rhodey asked.

"We are gathering a team of citizens, wizards or not to help in the fight." Phil explained.

"You really think that we can do this?" Rhodey asked.

"I know you can. You are some of the brightest students out of Hogwarts and until we can officially end this, you are our main defense." Phil said.

"Then we accept, we will protect our world." Pietro said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve cuddled in the brunette's room. Steve was still shaken by what was happening. The only place he felt safe was near Bucky.

"Steve, you are worrying too much." Bucky said as he wrapped himself around Steve to comfort him.

"I can't help but worry." Steve responded. Bucky sighed before he decided to change subjects.

"So, we're changing schools." he mentioned.

"Mom told me. We are still looking at all options." Steve responded.

"I have heard too much about the Salem Witch Trials to even consider Salem." Bucky said.

"Idaho and California are too far to travel to." Steve added.

"True, besides the earthquakes in California would terrify Neville." Bucky responded. Steve nodded his agreement before getting back on topic.

"I'm stuck between Georgia and Minnesota. Their climates are nice and it isn't too far away." Steve responded.

"I like Georgia. The winters aren't as icy as Minnesota's." Bucky mused.

"That will be good. I get sick really bad when it is freezing." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve's temple.

"This will all work out. We'll be fine." he reassured.


End file.
